The Shuttle-Craft
by isolde1224
Summary: A series of encounters Spock and Nyota have during a long journey in a shuttle-craft. "I garnered a raised eyebrow when I returned from the lavatory and closed and locked the cockpit door."
1. The Cockpit

A/N: This is a series of encounters Spock and Nyota have during a long trip in a shuttle-craft to wherever. They've got to entertain themselves somehow. There may or may not be others aboard the craft, haven't decided yet. Shout out to Colonyonebooks for encouraging me to post. Go check out their stories they are edgy and awesome. This is un-betaed so all misspellings and grammatical errors are mine and mine alone, but also keep in mind these are thoughts, feelings and dialogue spoken and experienced in the heat of the moment so the grammar is not meant to be perfect. PM if you spot any glaring mistakes.

 **Warning:** This story if for mature readers only, and **may contain graphic sex, d/s, bondage, and or dubcon.** Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

My panties are soaked and tucked into your pocket. I garnered a raised eyebrow when I shoved them there as I returned from the lavatory and then closed and locked the cockpit door. Hidden from view by the navigation console, I pull my finger from my pussy, gathering my abundant secretions and rub it against my _ko-lok_. I can sense through the _tel_ you know what I'm doing and want to taste it. Lick the glistening digit from knuckle to nail and suck it into your mouth curling and swirling your tongue around it. And then taste me from slit to clit too. Through the bond you send me the image of you firmly sucking my bud between your teeth, nibbling gently as your tongue lathes me into a blinding climax. I tense and cum without you even touching me

I'm still sightly breathless from my orgasm, but my nipples are hard brown little pebbles; I need you to bite them, lick them, suck them. I **need** to suck your _lok_ into my mouth letting the double ridge hit the back of my throat and then slide down. Will you let me? Can I undo your pants and straddle you, impaling myself on your throbbing green shaft, right here, right now, in the cockpit of the shuttle? You do not deny me when I do.

I'm rubbing my aching nipples against your chest, fucking you so hard. It's so tight, the friction so good, you stroking in and out of me. I'm biting your neck and collarbone. **Hard**. Marking you as **mine**. My fingers stroke up to the point of your ear, I feel you quiver against me, a low growling purr in your chest.

I grasp your head in both my hands, my fingers carding through your silky black hair. Gripping the strands I tug and angle your lips to mine, your tongue demands entry and I suck it into my mouth. After minutes hours or days of dueling tongues and grinding hips, I tear my mouth from yours, gasping for breath and stare into your brown human eyes for a moment and then spin around, arching my back, thrusting and rolling my hips on your lok inside of me.

My head lolls back on your shoulder, I reach back and wrap my arm around your neck and head, gripping your hair at the nape tightly again. Feel me sliding you in and out of me, at the perfect angle hitting the perfect spot. My _keshtan-ur_ twitches spasmodically around you. I'm so close _K'diwa_. Cum for me. Scream for me. Grab my hips and thrust up into me. **Growl** long and deep.

You hold me just where you want me, fucking me so deep. I feel your arms wrap around me, your searing hand squeezing my tit rolling, pinching and tugging my nipple between your fingers and thumb, your other feverish hand is on my hip moving me just right. I hear you gasp and every muscle in your body stiffens against me as you spill scalding hot _sa-nei-masu_ within me, your teeth clamp onto my shoulder. **Hard**. Marking me as **yours**. My head is thrown back, my body rigid and trembling, mouth open in a silent scream as my pussy clamps down and spasms around you.

* * *

E/N: Vulcan Translations

Ko-lok - Clitoris or in this context clit

Tel - Bond; co-joining of the minds as in a marriage bond

Lok - Penis, or in this context cock

Keshtan-ur - Vagina, or pussy in this context

K'diwa - Beloved

Sa-nei-masu - Semen, or in this context cum

Translations are from the Vulcan Language Dictionary with my personal contextual usage noted.


	2. The Stateroom

A/N:This is a series of encounters Spock and Nyota have during a long trip in a runabout type shuttlecraft to wherever haven't decided where yet. They've got to entertain themselves somehow. Shout out to Colonyonebooks for encouraging me to keep writing and posting. Go check out their stories they are edgy and awesome. This is un-betaed so all misspellings and grammatical errors are mine and mine alone, but keep in mind these are thoughts, feelings and dialogue spoken and experienced mostly in the heat of the moment so the grammar is not meant to be perfect. PM me if you spot any glaring mistakes.

 **Warning:** This story if for mature readers only, and **may contain graphic sex, d/s, bondage, and or dubcon.** Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

The Stateroom

It is ship's night on the runabout The Susquehanna so there is no one else around to see Nyota as she not quite runs back to her shared stateroom. She could sense her cabin-mate (and mate for that matter)dogging her steps several paces behind. She had slipped out of the cockpit while he was preparing the craft for the night watch, but not before mischievously sending him a teasing image through their _tel._ She barely made it across the threshold of her cabin before she was tackled onto the mattress by 193.04 cm (6'4") of growling Vulcan.

" _Adun'a_ , you have been very naughty"

"I had to get you to leave somehow or you would've been in the cockpit for half of beta shift, afraid to relinquish the controls to Ensign Wotzizbutt"

"I was not afraid" he said in an affronted manner, not that he would admit to feeling offense either."Fear is an illogical emotion that I as a Vulcan do not experience"

"My mistake. Reluctantly apprehensive." and then covers "half Human" under a fake cough.

Spock not fooled at all arches an eyebrow and says "It is only logical to thoroughly brief a novice officer before he takes..."

"Spock", she interrupts him.

"Yes Nyota"

"Shut up"

"Yes _Tal-kam_ " he said as she presses her lips to his.

As they lay in bed together kissing and biting each others' lips Nyota smirks at Spock slyly and wriggles down his body placing little kisses down his chest and abs on the way to her goal. She stopped at his flat male nipple and circles it with the tip of her tongue, it puckered as she bit hard as she knows he enjoys, feeling and then hearing him purr in pleasure. Nyota continued on to her goal licking down his silky treasure trail, pausing again to circle her finger around his navel. When she reaches her destination she wraps her hand around the base of his _lok_ and sucks him in as far as she can, feeling him throb and pulse in her mouth. She wrap-curls her tongue around his hard green shaft running the tip back and forth along the deep green vein underneath. Gently dragging her teeth teasingly to the tip. She hollows her cheeks and sucks him in and out of her mouth, letting his tip hit the back of her throat again and again, until he gently grips her hair and thrusts and freezes in place as he cums down her throat. When he collapses bonelessly back onto the mattress, she slides his lok out of her mouth until his double ridge meets her lips and works her tongue into his _lok-ur_ getting the last drops of cum. Spock thrusts in one last to time savor the feel of her mouth and then pulls completely out of her mouth to a loud slurping sound, and moves his body slowly down hers. She lets her tongue drag along his happy trail in reverse then feels his chest hair tickling her breasts making her nipples hard and achy. She wants to feel his mouth and teeth on them. She knows he felt her want when she feels him grazing his sharp Vulcan incisors across a nipple flicking it with his tongue. Spock's other hand feels like a brand to her, squeezing her other tit with inhuman strength circling his thumb around the puckered brown tip. He pushes her tits tightly together so he can suck and make tugging bites to both her nipples at the same time and lick and wriggle his tongue up and down her cleavage. Nyota wraps her legs around his waist as he rolls on top of her and settles between her thighs. He feels so hot to her, his hard shaft throbbing against her warm wet center.

"Please _K'diwa_ I need you, rub your _lok-ur_ against my _ko-lok"_ she begs unsure if the words are spoken out loud or in the _tel.  
_

Nyota is wantonly writhing beneath Spock on the verge orgasm, unable to bear the aching want any longer, she aligns their bodies and slams her hips up taking his lok in so suddenly, he rolls his eyes back, clawing the sheets, stiffening, fighting not to cum yet as she moves against him, circling her hips around his cock letting him slide in and out of her. Her arms are splayed up over her head as he realigns their hips and slips deeper hitting the perfect spot deep inside her, his pubis bone hitting and grinding her clit with every stroke. Her _keshtan-ur_ is quivering around his lok.

"I'm so close _Ashayam_ " she moans.

Spock snakes his arms beneath her and strokes faster and faster finally jack-hammering into her so fast she can barely keep up. The friction feels so good to her, she can only wail as her pussy tightens and quivers around him until she arches her back and moans wordlessly over and over again and then undulates her body beneath him. Her cunt is clenching around his cock, clenching and milking him until he spills so hot inside her. Nyota's climax sets off Spock's and he throws his head back and arches against her frozen in place grinding against her so deep it makes her cum again, until they collapse against each other shuddering.

Gasping " _Ni-rom, ni-rom,ni-ni-rom_ ", over and over again.

* * *

E/N: Vulcan Translations

Tel - Bond; co-joining of minds as in a marriage bond

Adun'a - Wife; a woman joined to a man in marriage; a female spouse

Tal-kam - Dear; a beloved person; used as terms of endearment

Lok - Penis; male organ of copulation in higher vertebrates, homologous with the clitoris; in mammals, it also serves as the male organ of urinary excretion

Lok-ur - Meatus; the urethral canal (dick hole, also tip)

K'diwa - Beloved; shortened form of address for beings who are each others' k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term "beloved"

Ko-lok - Clitoris; a female sexual organ homologous to the penis (clit)

Keshtan-ur - Vagina; the passage leading from the opening of the vulva to the cervix of the uterus in female mammals (pussy, cunt)

Ashayam - Beloved; a beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations

Ni-rom - So good; Compound of Ni and Rom

Ni - So; in the condition or manner expressed or indicated; to the amount or degree expressed or understood; to such an extent

Rom - Good; being positive or desirable in nature; not bad or poor

Translations are from the Vulcan Language Dictionary with my personal contextual usage noted in parenthesis.


End file.
